


Ingredients in harmony We mix together perfectly

by earlgreyT



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: + im ace so dont bring it up to me, Baking, Bonding, Cupcakes, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, VERY OOC SO OOC OHHH GOD IN HEAVEN, fuck u nasties, i actually listened to steven universe songs during this, i guess this is an au man, i miss their interactions, so uhh. title from Jam Buddies or the jam song yep yep, they are idiots in this one, they're like 15-16 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyT/pseuds/earlgreyT
Summary: honestly im just starving of techno content so i wrote my own. save me please.but actually if you're reading this hope you actually enjoy since i didn't really rlly try on this fic! at least im not rlly trying rn, i mostly write for myself but, damn, here we go.ALSO THEY'RE BOTH LIKE 16-15 IN THIS OKAY YEAH
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 57





	Ingredients in harmony We mix together perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im just starving of techno content so i wrote my own. save me please.  
> but actually if you're reading this hope you actually enjoy since i didn't really rlly try on this fic! at least im not rlly trying rn, i mostly write for myself but, damn, here we go.
> 
> ALSO THEY'RE BOTH LIKE 16-15 IN THIS OKAY YEAH

".... What..?" 

They have a small staring contest, Ranboo finally breaking the horrible silence.

"Oh, c'mon! What else are you supposed to do today?"

"Well, actually, I might have coincidentally scheduled a library visit today so--"  
Techno takes a look out window,  
"..Maybe not."

Staggering home, it is raining outside.  
A splash of water can be heard.

"...I quit-I quit, I am not dealing with this--"  
Techno says as he runs down the stairs, not looking back.

"Oh yeah? That's quitter talk, Techno! I never saw you quit anything but baking!"  
His voice echoed through the hall, loud enough to hear.

He stopped while holding onto the railings, scratching the back of his head.

Come on, think about it. He never thought he'd come this far in life.  
Living in a house with your family with a hybrid enderman coming over often(very often, too much), then proceeding to ba-- (Even considering baking with his personality is unreal to him) bake cupcakes for Niki's birthday?!

Yes, it's nice. It's really nice, but he doesn't even know what baking is like with someone else!  
Do you share the counter?  
Do you split the ingredients?  
Is it a competition?  
He may be overreacting, but of course, friends are always there for eachother.

He sits down near the counter on a bar stool,  
"I hope you have a thought in your head every night after this that goes like, 'close everything and expect revenge.' "

Ranboo opens a cabinet with closing his eyes, "Nah, I think you're underestimating me. The only thing I have in my head is student loan!"

"Aren't we like, too young for that stuff? Honestly, inside, deep down in my heart, I always thought you had a mental age."  
He says with a smirk.

"Oh, really? Can you tell me what it is? But a honest reply, I beg you." Ranboo asks with widened eyes,

He puts only one bowl on the table with all the ingredients behind him,

"Ten. Ten years old." Techno wears an apron.

Well, the soft blue apron doesn't change the fact that he just said that with his deadpan face.  
Ranboo doesn't know whether to feel relieved or disturbed by the whole situation. 

So the next thing he does is change the conversation like none of this happened which made the situation even more awkward.

"So, there are really just two main steps, okay? I trust you with them, alright?"

"Why are you acting, like, uhhh, you have the recipe?" Ranboo gestures with a whisker in his arm,  
"Actually, go on." He immediately regrets that, because oh, he just knows what's gonna happen in the next 20 minutes.

"Well, basically since you need to whisk together dry ingredients and then add the wet and mix until smooth, I think you will be good with it since you're an enderman, y'know? Easy."

The convenience of having all the ingredients in the house is terrifying. All Techno can ask for is 'escape this dreadful fate'.

Well honestly most of the ingredients are straightforward, so they would definitely have most, if not all of them are already in the pantry and fridge.

"I'd say it would take like, 30 minutes or more for all of this. So, lets just get started."

While he was putting 2/3 cups of flour in the bowl, Ranboo was looking for baking powder.

Not gonna lie, it went better than expected. Except, one thing. They finished most of the work, but it was just going too good to be true. 

"Two more minutes... I think we should just make icing for now."

"Too bad I'm already beating the butter and shortening together,"

"Oh man, I thought I suck at this. Honestly this is going better than I expected"

"Techno, you don't suck, you just dont bake anymore so you fell a bit behind!"

"Yeah, well, anyway,"

Ranboo let the cupcakes cool for a little bit more.

After like 2 minutes of chatting, he took out the cupcakes. This time he almost fell and dropped them all. Luckily, the cupcakes and him are alive.

"Wow, Ranboo you don't suck, you just wanna humble yourself so you dont get too bigheaded!"  
Techno says, mocking him.

"Oh, shut up." Ranboo places the cupcakes on the counter, gesturing with his hand to the icing.  
While the cupcakes were cool, he piped on the icing.

"Not gonna lie... these are actually pretty adorable.." He nudges Ranboo with an elbow,

"Really?" Ranboo reacts at that,

"Yes, adorable. Jeez, today it's really 'If Techno Breathes We Snipe Him' day. I will beat you with a paperweight."

They both chuckle while searching for a box to fit them into.

Yeah, today wasn't bad after all.


End file.
